Twilight The Movie
by Bella91387
Summary: My book version of the movie. Read and Review. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1 First Sight Scene 1

**A/N: Well, I don't really know how to describe it very well but, I basically reverted the Twilight movie script back into book form but with more of Bella's thoughts. **

**Read and review, but I'm not promising that I will keep this up. Its my first story I've had the guts to put up so if people say that it sucks then I won't complain and I will take it down. It was only an experimental idea I had floating around in my head so let me know what you think. **

**Thanks always**

**Bella91387**

****Oh yea, and I don't claim anything Twilight characters, movie scripts, or book quotes as my own. All the credit goes to SM and CH for the book and the movie.  
**

**********************************  
**

PREFACE

I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.

*****************************************************************

Chapter 1: First Sight

I would miss Phoenix. I'd miss the heat; I would miss my loving, erratic, hare-brained mother…and her new husband. But, they want to go on the road, so I'm gonna spend some time with my dad. And, this will be a good thing…I think.

In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there's a small town named Forks; Population, 3,120 people. This is where I'm moving. My dad is Charlie; he's the Chief of Police. So, here I sit with him, making awkward conversation on the way to his house from the airport.

"Your hair is longer." Charlie said, in an uncomfortable tone, obviously trying to dissipate the tense atmosphere; I had not made my distaste for Forks a secret, much like my mother.

"I cut it since the last time I saw you." I replied, remembering how Renee forced me into the salon demanding I get my hair cut.

Not to be outdone Charlie quipped "Oh must have grown out again," Thus ending that conversation. I had to suppress a grimace; I knew Charlie was slightly bitter about me not keeping in touch. But, I also had a feeling that he was excited about me staying with him with any sort of permanence.

When we pulled up to the modest house Charlie owned, I was not surprised to see it was the same house he had owned since his and Renee's brief marriage. I used to spend two weeks here almost every summer, but it's been years.

After we unloaded my things from the Cruiser, Charlie finally broke the silence.

"I cleared some shelves off in the bathroom," he offered.

"Oh right, one bathroom." I had forgotten about that.

He then showed me to my bedroom; it was the same as it had always been; only the crib that had been there in my baby years was now a bed.

"It's a pretty good work lamp," he said, pointing to the tall light, in the corner of the room, "the saleslady picked out the bed stuff, you like, you like purple right" he stuttered.

"Purple's cool, thanks" I said awkwardly.

One of the best things about Charlie, he doesn't hover. A few minutes later I heard a honk outside my window. I went downstairs to investigate the big red Chevy taking up half of our driveway, accompanied by Billy and Jacob Black. I recognized them from La Push, a Native American reservation not too far from Forks.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black?" Charlie inquired.

"Yea, hey you're looking good." I said grinning, he was still in the wheelchair, but other than that he was lively as ever

"Still dancing" Billy replied, smiling back. "Well, I'm glad you're finally here, Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." Well that confirms my suspicions about his obvious joy in having me move in.

Charlie blushed and tried to cover up this confession with humor. "Alright, keep exaggerating, and I'll roll you into the mud."

"After I ram you in the ankle!" Billy yelled back, rolling after Charlie who had begun to walk away.

"Hi I'm Jacob."

"Yea, yea." I nodded in understanding.

"We used to make mud pies when we were little" he explained with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yea, I remember" I said simply. "Are they always like this?" I asked chuckling, referring to our dads, who were currently chasing after each other in the middle of the street.

"It's getting worse with old age."

Our conversation was cut short by Charlie and Billy who'd finished their little battle in the road.

"So what do you think?" Charlie asked, resting his arm on the monstrous Chevy.

"What?" I asked back, not knowing where he was taking this.

"Your homecoming present." He answered.

"This?" I said, tilting my head toward the truck, looking at my dad incredulously.

"Just bought it off Billy here" Charlie said, while smirking.

"I totally rebuilt the engine" Jacob said proudly

"Oh, come on! Oh my god!" I exclaimed happily "This is perfect, this is- oh sorry- you've got to be joking with me!" I chirped while accidentally hitting Jacob with the truck door. Great so my clumsiness would already be making its debut for the town of Forks.

Jacob slid into the car next to me, not much more gracefully than I was able to. Well, at least I wouldn't be the only klutz in this town.

"So, do you need a ride to school or something?" I asked hopefully.

"No" Jacob said, sounding a bit sad about that fact. " I go to school on reservation."

"Oh yea, that's right. It just would have been nice to know one person" I sulked.

**********************************************************************

**Okay you guys, there was chapter one/scene one, so do your worst. R/R**


	2. Sorry

**Okay, so don't hurt me. -shields myself with laptop- Alright, so now that you're ready, -peeks out from side of laptop- I guess you have already figured out that I'm not going to post the update today... -bravely puts laptop down- But it was only because I'm a detail freak and so this next chapter ended up being alot longer than I thought it would. I really wanted to get Edward and Bella's meeting sqeezed into this one so its gotta be pretty long. Anyways, so I was planning on getting it posted tomorrow, if that is okay with everyone. Not that I've had more than one review, so I have no idea if I'm just rambling or if there is only one, possibly four, people who even care when I post. Alrighty then, now that my mini rant is over, I'll get back to writing that story that I hope people actually like. **

**Thanks Always,**

**Bella91387  
**


	3. Chapter 3 First Sight Scene 2

**Woo! I finally finished this chapter! Well kind of. Like I said, it was a lot longer than I had anticipated it to be so I just couldn't include the Biology scene just yet. I'm still thinking about how much detail I want to put into it. Okay so anyways, here is the next chapter, so enjoy! **

Chapter 1: First Sight

Scene 2

My first day at a new school, its March, middle of the semester, great.

My truck grumbled loudly as I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High. Much like the rest of Forks the High School had a laid back and casual demeanor. I was expecting chain-link fences, and metal detectors, not an open dispersed layout of neatly labeled buildings.

I looked carefully as I placed my feet on the ground outside my truck. Knowing me, it could be extremely possible for one slick patch of oil to be right where I parked, causing me to topple over and possibly take off my beloved Chevy's mirror in my fall.

I smiled inwardly as I admired my truck. I was really starting to like it; and the fact that it was free played a definite factor in this. My new classmates, however, had other ideas.

"Nice ride" muttered a not-so-nice boy lounging with some girls by his van. This of course caused them to giggle and I had to look away before the traitor blush crept onto my cheeks.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically half to myself.

After acquainting myself with the front office (and making sure to note where the nurse's office was) I walked, schedule in hand, to my first class. Today was going to be long.

I was then brought out of my thoughts by an over-eager looking boy with floppy black hair and a Crest White Strips smile.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Um, anything you need? Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?"

Yea, definitely over-eager. "Uh- I'm really kind of the more "suffer in silence" type" I managed to get out. All the attention was making me uncomfortable.

Oblivious to this all, though, Eric buzzed on. "Great headline for a feature, I'm on the paper, and your news baby, front page."

"No I'm not." I blurted out. "Please don't, have any-"

He cut me off trying to calm my nerves. "Whoa, whoa, chillax. No feature, cool?"

I nodded weakly and made my way to gym. Oh the joy I experienced when I walked in and discovered we were playing volleyball. I groaned thinking of how many injuries I sustained, and inflicted, playing this god- forsaken sport.

As if my track record decided to warn all of Forks of what I was capable of, I managed to spike the incoming ball into another game and against a spiky, blonde, head of hair.

"Whoa!" the blonde exclaimed as the ball came into contact with the back of his head.

I ran over to make sure I didn't seriously hurt him. "I'm sorry, I told them not to let me play" I explained, feeling yet another round of blood rush to my cheeks.

"No, no, it's, don't, you're uh, Isabella, right?" He said, tripping over his words.

"Just Bella"

"Yea, hey I'm Mike... Newton"

Wow, so he managed to forget his name? "Oh, nice to meet you." His essence was that of a puppy, a Golden Retriever if you will, with his blond hair, and boyish good looks, so it didn't surprise me when a pretty brunette waltzed up to us. That seemed to be the way it worked for me.

"Oh hey, she's got a great spike huh?"

Mike looked like he was about to comment but she continued before he could get anything out.

"I'm Jessica by the way; hey you're from Arizona right?" She asked, talking a speed I was struggling to keep up with.

"Yea"

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, really tan?" she giggled.

Ah, the inevitable comment on my skin tone. I should have known this was coming. With my already plain brown hair and brown eyes to match, I was blessed, more like cursed, with eternally pale skin to boot.

"Yea, maybe, that's why they kicked me out." I joked, looking at the floor and fumbling with my hands.

"You're good." Mike started to giggle too, causing me to look up.

Jessica just laughed dryly, looking longingly at Mike. "That's so funny" she said, making it clear that it was, in fact, not very funny at all.

After gym, coughhellcough, was brought to pass, I made my way to lunch. Where the weird competition over me began. Mike lead me (all too much like a retriever) to his lunch table and explained that this was where Erik, Jessica, and another girl, I think her name was Angela, were to be seated. Apparently Erik noticed Mike talking with me and decided to intervene.

"Hey, Mikie, so you met my home girl Bella" It was more of a statement than a question.

Mike's face fell. "Oh, _you're_ home girl."

What I was not expecting was to be attacked by the bad-mouther from the parking lot.

"My girl!" He said as he plastered his lips to my cheek for a brief moment before sprinting away pulling Mike's chair right out from under him. Needless to say, Mike was not too pleased by this, so he went chasing after him, dodging the other tables as he went.

"Omigod" Jessica said, giggling nervously, "It's like first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toy." By this point she had scooted her chair over into Mike's previous spot. I wasn't so sure, but something told me this spot's current attendant was not much of an improvement to its previous one.

A sudden flash brought me out of my mini comparison. "Smile" Angela said as she too sat down at the table. I think she noticed I was uncomfortable so she apologized. "Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature." I guess she was on the newspaper too. She seemed nice enough, but what was with the people in this town and wanting to write about me?

"The feature's dead Angela, don't bring it up again." Erik snapped, coming a little too forcefully to my rescue.

"Its okay" I tried to explain, but was cut off by Erik.

"I got your back baby" he said before walking away.

"I guess we'll just run another editorial on _teen drinking_" Angela said.

She looked genuinely hurt when Erik snapped at her like that and I felt the need to comfort her, she, unlike Jessica, seemed like a nice person.

"You know, you could always go for, eating disorders…Speedo padding on the swim team." I offered meekly.

I was pleased to see that she liked the idea as I listened to her talk it out with Jessica.

"Actually that's a good one." Angela started.

"That's exactly what I thought."

"We're talking Olympic sized."

"There's no way he's so skinny, it doesn't make sense."

"Totally."

That was when I saw them. I watched as they made their way towards the cafeteria with grace that would have a dancer burst into tears. There were five of them, and although they looked eerily similar, they could never have been siblings. I observed their pale, almost bone-white skin, and dark predatory eyes. Other than those few similarities they were completely different.

The group was made up of two girls and three boys. The girls were complete opposites; one pixie like, with her short, black, spiky hair and her slender build; and the other a tall statuesque blonde with curves where curves were supposed to be and her buttery hair waving beautifully down her back. The three boys consisted of a big burly one with short brown hair and a set of dimples. Also there was a tall blond whose build was slightly less than his bear-like friend, but he still looked like he could hold his own in a fight.

And then the last one. It seemed as though Adonis himself had bore a son, and sent him to attend high school with me. He had his unusually colored bronzish brown hair into careful disarray atop his head like that of a lion, and his muscles were prominent through the thin coal-grey shirt he wore. And to polish him off his jaw line was like god himself had come down and sculpted it out of granite. It was the only way I could imagine it being so straight and bold and lovely.

This strange set of people was not normal, I decided then, and I wanted to know more. "Who are they?" I asked to nobody in particular, just wanting an answer from someone.

Angela didn't miss a beat and answered my question quietly. "The Cullens."

"They're um Doctor and Misses Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago." It was Jessica to answer me this time.

"They kind of keep to themselves" Angela explained. Well that would be why I've never seen them before.

"Yea, because they're all together, like, together, together." Ah, so Jessica was a gossiper. I was feeling worse about her every minute. Of course she couldn't hear my inner monologue so she willingly continued.

"The Blond girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy, Emmet, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess they're not actually related." Angela defended.

"Yea but they live together; it's weird- oh, and-" Jess, as Angela had called her, continued as the next couple walked in. "The little dark-haired girl is Alice, she is really weird. And she's with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain."

Jessica was right, although his partner pranced through the cafeteria with lithe dancer's steps, the one named Jasper walked stiff. It was almost as if he were fighting the urge to strangle the caramel blond at the nearest table, they way he was staring at her neck.

For the second time that day, I had to be pulled out of my thoughts; this time, though, it was by Jessica's mindless chatter.

"Doctor Cullen is like this foster dad/ match maker."

Angela just smirked, "maybe he'll adopt me."

"Who's he?" I asked, referring to the God-like bronzed haired boy, the last one to enter the cafeteria.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's completely gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him. Like I care, you know." She sniffed; a clear case of sour grapes.

I tried to hide my grin at how obvious she was being with her infatuation with this mysterious boy. When I glanced up at him as he walked by our table his pale gorgeous face also wore a smirk, like he had heard what she'd said as well.

I attempted, and failed miserably, at trying not to look at him for the rest of lunch. I was drawn to him, but who wouldn't be with his inhuman beauty and that delectable smirk he'd shown earlier.

As cliché as it may sound I was _saved by the bell_ as lunch ended and we were dismissed to our next classes. And with that I was off to Biology.


	4. Chapter 4 First Sight Scene 3

**A/N: Okay, so I know a lot of you may have given up on me because it took me so long to update, but to those of you who have stuck with me and are reading this let me thank you dearly. And I have to give a special thanks to Insanitypoet for giving me the motivation to continue this story. Thanks bunches. Any-who, here is the scene you have all (hopefully) been waiting for! R/R. **

**Thanks always, **

**Bella91387**

****Oh yea, I hate disclaimers, so I'm just gonna say that SM is a beast and I bow down to her genius. **

Previously: 

I attempted, and failed miserably, at trying not to look at him for the rest of lunch. I was drawn to him, but who wouldn't be with his inhuman beauty and that delectable smirk he'd shown earlier.

As cliché as it may sound I was _saved by the bell_ as lunch ended and we were dismissed to our next classes. And with that I was off to Biology.

I walked warily as my retriever friend led the way, bobbing and weaving through the small mass of people in the hallways. Luckily his babbling was cut short as we entered the class room. The teacher gave Mike a stern look, obviously referring to the fact that if Mike got any closer to me, he would probably be humping my leg.

"Mr. Molina" Mike said smoothly, ignoring the teachers look.

The teacher didn't say anything to Mike but instead looked over at me, realization coloring his features. He may have addressed me after that, but I wasn't sure. I was too caught off guard by who my lab partner would be.

There, sitting at the only available black topped table, was Edward Cullen, the Adonis boy from lunch. The one who caught me staring god only knows how many times. My face heated up at the memory and I nervously took a step towards the teacher, all the while keeping my eyes locked on Edward. I noticed he looked bored sitting there, almost like he could care less about the work we were preparing to do, like he could probably teach the class himself if it came down to it.

This all changed within a few seconds. All it took was one step in front of the fan by Mr. Molina's desk and his whole attitude did an about face. As soon as the air from my passing reached his desk, whisking up a few papers in its path, I registered a few things happening at once.

One, I saw every muscle in his body tense up immediately. It was as if he were electrocuted suddenly. Two, his hand flew to his mouth and his eyes and nose crinkled in disgust. Three he shot me one of the dirtiest looks I think I have ever seen, much less, experienced. And four, I noticed the once onyx pools of his eyes were as hard as granite. Like a lake that had been iced over during the winter, they were menacing and cold.

Though I thought it impossible, my cheeks flushed further, and I dropped my eyes quickly. I counted my steps to the table, marking each with a question. One. Why did he look so angry? Two. Why was he glaring at me like that? Three. What did I ever do to him? Four. Is there something in my teeth? Five. Do I smell? On this last one, I discreetly picked up a piece of my hair and sniffed it. Strawberries. An innocent enough odor if I do say so myself. I looked at him curiously and received the same staggering glare from before.

This act continued throughout the class. The class was not doing a good enough job keeping my attention, which of course caused my curiosity to make me peek through the curtain I had created with my hair. This was a mistake every time though. Each time I looked over at him, his eyes held a hate I couldn't fathom. How could he be upset with me? He didn't know me from Eve. **(A/N: Okay you guys, don't freak out, that quote goes to the great SM) **

Despite my inner protests, the class dragged on. Me, diligently taking notes on the subject I had done before, and Edward, his back ramrod straight staring straight ahead, other than the times he was glaring at me.

Before I could even register what happened, Edward was suddenly out of his seat and the bell was blaring through the classroom, signaling the end of school. Hmph. What a great way to end the day. I took my time forcing my books into my bag and shuffling out of the door.

_One more stop. Only one more stop. _I thought to myself. All I had to do now was head to the office and drop off one tiny slip of paper and I could go home. _Just one more stop. _My mantra continued.

Of course as I entered the Office, I was able to hear the tail end of a conversation between Mrs. Cope, the lady at the front desk, and, because the world must hate me, Edward Cullen.

"No, every class is full" Mrs. Cope was telling him.

She was the one to mark my presence. "Just a minute dear"

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Biology" She said to him and he looked back stiffly noting my arrival.

His next words were barely a whisper, but it was the first time I'd ever heard him speak. "Alright, I'll just have to endure it." Was all he said, and despite my growing confusion concerning his actions, I couldn't help but notice his voice was like a velvet bag filled with rocks with the rough edge it had but overall it was soft and endearing.

I snapped out that line of thinking as I heard the door slam shut behind me reminding me that this boy hated me, for reasons unknown to anyone but him.

_How can one person be so hugely frustrating. _I thought, as I quite childishly stomped out of the office, completely disregarding the reason I was in there in the first place, and trudged to my truck to finally make my way home.

**Well, you know the drill. R/R.**

**This scene was kind of big, so let me know what you thought of it. **

**Btw, you guys, I'm looking for a Beta for this story. I probably need help with gramatical errors and stuff, and it would make the chapters a little less overwhelming (meaning I would probably update regualarly). So just PM or Review if you would be up to the job. Thanks for reading!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5 First Sight Scene 4

**Sorry to you guys who are frustrated with how often I'm updating. Right now I've getting a few chapters ahead so you guys won't have to wait next time. I may post the others tonight, but I might also post them at three day to one week intervals. I'm not sure. Review saying which you would like; all of them now, or a few weeks of steady updating. Well, here is the next chapter. **

Previously:

_How can one person be so hugely frustrating? _I thought, as I quite childishly stomped out of the office, completely disregarding the reason I was in there in the first place, and trudged to my truck to finally make my way home.

I was so overcome with anger and frustration that I almost forgot that I no longer ate dinner at home. No, Charlie ate dinner at the diner in town…_every night._ I pounded on my brake and sighed angrily at the tears pooling up in my eyes. I hated that he was so perfect. I hated that he could hate me so much. And I definitely hated that I cried whenever any strong emotion came over me. Be it rage, or sadness, or joy, I still cried.

Thankful I was not the type to wear makeup; I wiped the evidence of any tears from my eyes and made my way into the diner.

I focused mainly on calming myself while the waitress gushed to me and gave me and Charlie our orders.

"I just can't get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous."

I blushed.

It seemed as though me moving to this inconsequential town was the single most exciting thing that had happened in a long time here. This was a conclusion I was able to draw from yet another man coming up to me and asking if I remembered him. He said something about how he played Santa Claus, but the waitress gracefully dismissed him, much to my relief.

"Alright, let the girl eat her garden burger Walen." And then addressing me, "And as soon as you are done I'll bring you your favorite. Berry cobbler, remember? Your dad still has it; every Thursday."

Oh, how I remembered. I used to love berry cobbler and would demand it every time we came to the diner when I was younger. I was a little embarrassed that she remembered that but my mind was elsewhere. And it stayed elsewhere after we left the diner and came home. I called Renee in the hopes that she would be able to distract me, but I must have been right earlier when I thought the world hated me.

"Hey baby so listen if spring training goes well we could be moving to Florida." The next voice I heard was not my mother's. It was an automated voice, and from what I could tell it was from a payphone. "Please insert a dollar twenty five for an additional ten minutes.

"Mom, where's your cell?" I asked lightly laughing.

"I didn't lose my power cord, it ran away, screaming. I literally repel technology now."

"I miss you." I told her with another laugh. I really did miss her too. Her unpredictability was one of the reasons she was so lovable.

"Aw, baby, I miss you too. But tell me a little more about your school now what are the kids like?"

_Awesome, the kids are just awesome._ I though dryly to myself.

"Are there any cute boys?"

Yeah, try god-like, beyond belief, supermodel gorgeous.

"Are they being nice to you?"

"Well, they are all very welcoming" and cue the sarcasm.

"Uh-oh, tell me all about it."

"It doesn't even matter." I told her bitterly, having to revisit the memories from earlier that day.

"Yes it does honey!" She almost whined.

I really just wanted to hang up now. My reason for calling had failed and, as much as I loved my mom, I knew she just would not drop this.

"I have homework to do; um I'll talk to you later."

She sighed in defeat. "Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." I said before ending the call.

**Ugh. I hate myself for posting something so puny.I've been super busy with school lately so forgive this rediculously little chapter. I really meant for this to be longer so this is like half a chapter. Maybe if I get a few more reviews this time I will be encouraged to write more. :)**


End file.
